holylandsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills: R - Z
Read/Write This skill allows your character to: *Read and write text in the character's native of common language Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 2 Additional Language This skill allows your character to: *Read and write text in a chosen language alternate to the character's native spoken language. Prerequisite: Read/Write +1 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Sacred Studies This skill allows your character to: *Know about stories and specific passages of biblical text *Identify Holy Symbols and their function Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Seafaring This skill allows your character to: *Sail and navigate ships and boats of various sizes and on various waters Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Signaling This skill allows your character to: *Communicate silently and fluently with hands signals to another individual that has this skill *Communicate simple commands and expressions with hand signals to another person who does not have this skill Prerequisite: WIS 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Singing This skill allows your character to: Sing and know songs of the past and current time and sing them in harmony with other musicians Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Sleight of Hand This skill allows your character to: *Pick someone's pocket unnoticed *"Lift" and object form a table or counter without being seen *Perform "magic" tricks where a small object in your character's hand mysteriously "disappears" with the flick of the wrist or wave of the hand and "reappears" behind someone's ear, or other palming trick Prerequisite: AGL 7 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Sneak This skill allows your character to: *Creep by someone without being heard *Close or open doors and windows without being heard *Follow someone without being noticed *Lose someone who is following them Prerequisite: AGL 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Sorcery Studies This skill allows your character to: *Identify runes and know their function *Identify a spell by hearing it cast or seeing its affect *Identify spellcasters by their mannerisms and habits *Identify cults by their symbols and rituals Prerequisite: INT 6 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Speak: (additional language) This skill allows your character to: *Speak a specific language other than your character's native language Note: to speak all ancient languages your character need only select this skill once and specify that the additional language is all ancient languages Prerequisite: INT 5 Days of Learning: 2 Top ---- Swimming This skill allows your character to: *Swim in water without drowning *Help a drowning victim to safety Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Tailor This skill allows your character to: *Sew and mend garments in a fashionable and functional way using the proper sewing items *Sew and repair leather and improved leather armor using the proper sewing items Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Track This skill allows your character to: *Identify and follwo tracks of animals and people through vaious environments *Identify the pace and size of the persion or animal that left the tracks *Identify the species of an animal (with Animal Science) or demon (with Demonology) by their tracks Prerequisite: WIS 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Trap Works This skill allows your character to: *Identify, set, disarm, disable and detect traps meant to cause harm or capture. Prerequisite: Mechanics +1 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Ventriloquism This skill allows your character to: *Throw their voice as if they were standing in a different location *Mimic the voice of an unfamiliar person they have just heard (within 10 minutes) or of someone familiar to them. Prerequisite: CHA 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top ---- Weaponry This skill allows your character to: *Identify the function and origin of Weapons from different cultures *Sharpen and balance his or her non-holy, bladed weapons to a +1 DAM per 3 Levels of experience to a maximum of +4 Prerequisite: END 5 Days of Learning: 1 Top